creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Collector
March 5th I went for a walk in the woods today instead of going to the park. Just thought I’d shake things up a bit. I must have gotten a bit lost, because I ran across something I’ve never seen there before. I found a huge crater-like hole in the ground. It was about a hundred feet wide and filled with all manner of stuff. Yes, stuff. I’d say trash or junk, but some of the items in the hole looked brand new. Near the edge I saw a rusted refrigerator, one of the hinges having been broken long ago. Right next to it, however, there was a child’s bicycle in good condition, almost as if it had come straight from the store. Underneath that was a wheelbarrow with a flat tire and a hole rusted in the bed. This should give you the idea of the kind of items that were in the hole. The hole was so full of junk I couldn’t tell how deep it was. I was trying to figure out who would throw away all of this stuff when I heard footsteps nearby. Someone heavy was coming this way, and I didn’t want to be caught trespassing here so I ran off. I made sure to memorize the path to that hole, though. March 7th I took Kurt to see the hole today. He thought it was strange that someone would be dumping all this junk in the woods without getting in trouble with the police or rangers. While we were standing there talking, I heard the footsteps again. We decided it wasn’t worth sticking around and getting in trouble. Something else weird happened today. This morning the lamp next to my bed was missing. I could have sworn it was there last night. March 8th I had to write this message on my IPhone, because my computer monitor went missing last night! It scares me that a burglar was able to get into my room to steal it without waking me up. What scares me more is the fact that they were less than ten feet away from where I was sleeping! But why would they only take the monitor and leave everything else? I still can’t find that lamp either. Maybe they took that too? March 11th Kurt came by this afternoon and, surprise! He had my computer monitor. He said he found it in the hole when he took a friend there this morning. What kind of burglar dumps stuff in a huge hole in the ground? Kurt also told me that when he dug out my monitor he thought he saw someone standing on the edge of the pit watching him. Whoever it was, was gone by the time he climbed out. Hopefully it wasn’t the burglar. March 14th I had the worst dream last night. This huge guy was standing in the doorway to my room. He looked human, and he was wearing jeans and a red flannel vest like a stereotypical lumberjack. The only thing that looked off was his face. There wasn’t one. It was like someone had taken a magic eraser to his facial features or something. The…thing just stood there watching me for an hour. Then he stretched an arm clear across the room, reached into my closet, pulled something out and stuffed it under his vest. Then he just turned around and walked out the door. I’m going to have a hard time sleeping tonight. March 16th I just looked into my closet and discovered that the baseball bat I like to keep there is missing. What the heck? This crap is getting eerie really quick, and I don’t want to be a part of it anymore! I’m going out to that hole tomorrow to see if I can figure out what the heck is going on. March 17th I found Kurt today. Most of him, anyway. What was left of his body was in the hole next to my baseball bat and my lamp. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances